Trying
by SunFlowerViolinist
Summary: What if Meredith was pregnant during season three? But, it wasn't a McBaby? What would journey would the doctors of Seattle Grace go through? Read and find out.


He couldn't help, but overhear the nurses gossiping as they shuffled their paperwork. "Did you hear? Meredith Grey is knocked up." One of the nurses said as she leaned into the other. "Sheila down in surgery told me that she was puking her guts up and there was this big scene by her station." She paused for a moment before lowering her voice. "The juicier part is she kicked Shepherd out of the room … Shelia said he looked fuming. I would put money on it that the baby isn't his."

The other nurse burst out laughing before she added. "The hottie from the parking lot. Remember when about two months ago before he left his wife, we saw Grey going hot and heavy with the guy in the parking lot. I put money that the baby is his whoever he is." Before it was just funny listening to the gossip, but he remembered that night. He was the 'hottie from the parking lot'. They agreed to move on. Call it a bad night, but now. He found himself leaving the chart he was reading on the desk and running towards the surgical floor. He was freaking out. The possibility of being a father was a lot to handle. All he could think about was he had to talk to Meredith.

* * *

She stared up at the ceiling hoping that if she ignored what was going on it would go away. Christina was giving her grief about the father. A topic that would be hard to address. "I'm not pregnant." She kept repeating that. It had to be that way. There was no way that she could be a mother. Defiantly not a single mother. "You don't know who the father is, do you?" Christina asked as she looked down at her friend. She was trying to figure out a lie that would put the topic to rest for now at least. That was until someone came busting into the room.

"Yang get out." Alex Karev practically yelled as he allowed himself to catch his breath.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to? You get out." Christina snapped back in her usual Christina Yang fashion. Meredith took comfort in the fact she didn't have to talk to either of them when they were ripping out each other's throats. She just closed her eyes trying to tell herself that this wasn't happening, she wasn't in pain, she wasn't pregnant.

"Damn it Yang, why can't you do yourself and everyone else in this damn hospital a favor and listen every once in a while… and Get the HELL out of this room right now!" Alex was yelling at this point. She was trying to ignore it. The longer they fight the better.

"Why don't you both do me a favor and get the hell out?" Bailey replied to Alex as she came into the room. Meredith peaked her eyes open for a moment to see that Bailey was pulling an ultrasound machine with her. So much for hope. She was pregnant. She couldn't just close her eyes and hide from this. "What are you two looking at? Get out." Bailey stated again as she stared down her two most rambunctious interns causing them to walk towards the door.

"Alex stays." Meredith mumbled as she tried to sit up. He just smirked as he gave Yang a push out the door. He was so caught up in winning the screaming match with her; he forgot why he was here. Meredith's words sunk in as he leaned up against the door. He was about to be a father.

Bailey just looked at Meredith and then Alex. "I don't know what is going on here." She blurted out as she looked from one to the other over and over. "But, you are going to want to come closer to have any chance of seeing something." She said as she stared at Karev. He just nodded as he moved to the chair next to the bed.

* * *

George practically charged Christina as soon as she got out of the bed. "Why did Alex go charging in there? Is something wrong with Meredith?" He asked as he followed her down the hallway like a lost little pup.

"You bet something is wrong with her. She asked for the mutt to stay in the room with her. I am her freaking person and she said he got to stay!" She was fuming mad as she spun around to look at the little man. "On what universe do you pick the devil's spawn over your person?" She asked him angrily as he started to slowly backup. "Can you think of anything that would make her make that decision?" He just shook his head; he looked like he was too frightened to say what was on his mind. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "That bastard knocked her up!" She yelled. "How the hell did she not tell me about this?" She asked as she walked in circles before heading back towards the door.

"No Christina, they are having a moment in there okay." George said as he pulled her back. "You can't go in there screaming and yelling right now. Meredith needs this moment." He said as he looked at her. She just moved his arm off of her before storming off in the opposite direction.

* * *

He didn't know what to think as he sat there looking at the small screen in front of him. He knew that Bailey wouldn't be doing this so early, if something wasn't up. He found himself becoming more and more afraid. He was just starting to wrap his mind around the possibility of a baby, but if something was wrong… he didn't want to think about it. He took ahold of Meredith's hand. He wanted her to know that he was there for her. "Well, Karev what do you see there?" Bailey asked him as he leaned in more to look at the screen. He felt the color rush out of his face and his eyes expand as he looked at the screen.

"Alex?" Meredith asked.

"This right here is the baby." He said as he pointed to the screen. She looked relieved that his words were so simple. "And this over is the other baby." He added as he moved his hand across the screen.

"I think I am going to be sick again." She mumbled as she looked back up at the ceiling.

* * *

Meredith was admitted for overnight observation, just as a precaution with the more than likely stress related pain she was experiencing earlier in the day. He stayed with her for hours before either of them allowed their selves to talk about it. "So, they are defiantly mine?" He asked as he looked at her. She looked like she was going to hit him. He knew the dates added up just right for them. He knew that she hadn't allowed herself to be with either Derek or the vet yet…well again in the case of McDreamy. "Shepherd is going to kill me." He said with a laugh.

"I have two living beings growing inside me and all you can think about is Derek, really?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Well, I would be pissed if another guy knocked up my girlfriend." He replied simply.

"He doesn't have a girlfriend anymore. He ran off after he jumped to the conclusion that I was carrying Finn's baby." She corrected him as she started to close her eyes. "The funny thing is I was so upset and drunk that I don't really remember what happened between us that night. I just remember the next morning."

"So I am forgettable?" He asked as he looked at her.

"No. You held my hair for me. No one who stays to hold the hair of their drunken mistake could be forgettable." She mumbled back to him. "But, shouldn't you be out there trying not to kill anyone?"

"Trying to get rid of me already, don't you know you are stuck with me forever now." He reached for her hand.

"I am going to go to sleep. Living for three make you tired. Go save someone." She said as she moved her hand away from his.

"Fine." He said as he got up. He placed his hand on her stomach for a moment. "Page me for anything. Chocolate Ice cream or anything okay." He said as he looked at him. "My boys are in you after all."

"There is nothing saying that they are boys." She said as she watched him walk outside. As soon as the door shut she looked down at her stomach. "Well, the good news little ones is he is hiding how much he is freaking out from you. He is trying…that is something." She mumbled as if her unborn children were sitting in front of her. "More than what I had growing up."


End file.
